(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor cooking apparatus which allows for horizontally and vertically adjusting the cooking surface to position the cooking surface over an open fire pit. In particular, the present invention relates to a collapsible outdoor cooking apparatus which uses a screw assembly along one leg of the apparatus to vertically move the cooking surface toward and away from the open fire pit and which has a telescoping arm to horizontally position the cooking surface over the fire in the open fire pit.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various types of outdoor tripod cooking apparatuses or grills. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 366,833 to Hipwell; 955,140 to Cronk; 1,824,165 to Miller; 2,466,496 to Smith; 4,024,851 to Boda; 4,120,280 to Iverson et al; 4,146,010 to Manska; 4,732,318 to Vos and 5,025,715 to Sir. Hipwell shows a tripod grill with the cooking surface suspended from the apex of the legs by three (3) chains. No means of adjusting the chains is described. Cronk shows a tripod grill with sleeves provided on all the legs of the grill which slide up and down the legs to allow for vertically adjusting the top portion of the grill. Miller shows a collapsible tripod grill. The cooking surface is neither horizontally nor vertically adjustable. Smith shows a tripod grill having the cooking utensil connected by a chain which allows for vertically adjusting the height of the cooking utensil by securing the chain using different links. No means of horizontally adjusting the cooking utensil is described.
Boda and Iverson et al both show tripod cooking grills where the grill assembly is supported by cables which merge into a single cable which extends down from the apex of the cooking grills. The height of the grill assembly is adjusted by moving a locking means at the opposite end of the cable up and down one of the legs of the cooking grills.
Manska shows a tripod grill with the cooking vessel supported by chains secured to all three legs. The chains having locks which slidably move along the legs to allow vertical adjustment of the cooking vessel. The locks are secured in position by frictional engagement with the legs. Vos shows a tripod campfire cooking assembly having a top cooking grill attached by a cable to the apex of the assembly. The top grill is raised and lowered by moving a locking bracket up and down one of the legs of the assembly. A lower grill is connected by three cables having three separate locking brackets which are adjustable along each of the legs of the assembly for vertically moving the lower grill. Sir shows a tripod cooking stand where the grill is supported from the apex of the stand by a chain or a solid shaft. Adjusting the height of the grill is accomplished by securing the chain using different lengths or locking the shaft in place at different points along the shaft.
Only of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,146 to Pushee which shows a fireplace cooking device which allows for raising and lowering a grill attached to the device.
None of the above patents show a tripod grill where the cooking surface is both horizontally and vertically adjustable. Further, none of the above patents show the use of a screw mechanism to easily and accurately raise and lower the cooking surface over the open fire pit. There remains the need for a collapsible outdoor grill which allows for separate horizontal and vertical adjustment of the cooking surface.